Entertain Me
by Mushmallow62
Summary: He has been bored for some time now, and everyone knows that a bored Ryuuga isn't someone you should be around. But one human needs to get some goons off his tail when he runs into the vampire. Alternative world.


Entertain Me

12/T

Alternative world with Vampires.

Ryuuga is bored, he has been for many years now, but one night he finds four human's in his home and one human catches his eye.

The fog was rather dense but he felt rather peckish and refused to remain in his home for any longer, as he walked down the street and drunken man stumbled past him, he pulled his hand out grabbing him and slammed him into the wall.

No one paid any mind to the scene playing before them, this side of the city was seedier and seeing one man give another a love bite was nothing new; if only that was what that man was actually doing.

His sharp fangs pierced the skin and he began to feed, draining the drunk's life away from him, without the other man being aware of what was going on. He pulled away quickly, licking his lips as the man fell to the ground and walked off, the fog now clearing away and the light rays of the moon gave him a rather mystical glow about him, with his white hair and the red streak at the front, along with his unusual eye colour.

Looking around himself he didn't find anything to entertain him, he was now well fed and didn't need to feed until another night, but he still walked around watching the human's go about their nightly routines; drugging themselves, making wagers or deals and the local whores were out in plenty again, but they all knew to stay away from him now.

He walked back to him flat, fed up of all the faces around him and deciding that he should just go back home. Walking up to the top floor he entered his flat, closing the door quietly behind himself.

_Now what?_ He wondered his life and undead life had always followed the same routine; it was the same night after night; _So boring._ He thought and walked around the flat.

The flat didn't belong to him; it was in the name of his maker a vampire called Doiji who was killed over ten years ago. By _him._

Ryuuga felt no guilt over his death, Doiji had been foolish enough to believe that he was weak and even told him so; thus Ryuuga retaliated by starting a fight. Doiji had always tried to keep Ryuuga in line by saying the older vampires were stronger, due to their age, but in a fight Ryuuga won, killing Doiji in a blind rage.

He had been bored then and he was bored now.

A bored Ryuuga was never a good thing to be around.

XXX

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

He didn't dare to look round, if those men caught up with him it was game over; he would be as good as dead.

Taking a sharp turn to the left he found himself in a blocked off alleyway, glancing around he noticed that he could risk jumping up on the ladders above him and climb up, of course the men would follow him but he was younger than they were and a lot lighter on his feet.

"Oi!" An unshaven man cried out as he jogged over, but the long haired boy jumped up, climbing up the ladders and then began to run up the stairs, not stopping until he neared the top and noticed the problem.

_The roof… The roof is slanted…_ He thought in despair as he tried to get his breath back before he was pulled into the flat; "Ah!" He cried out as he fell to the floor, surprised to find the window open and quickly looked around, wondering who had pulled him into the room but there was no one there.

"Nowhere to run now boy," The unshaven man said as his two followers entered the flat through the same window; "Now, give us back the money, we might be nice and go easy on you,"

He glared at them completely unaware that behind him there was a pair of glowing amber eyes that caused the three men to back away in fear.

Startled at the change in demeanour of the three men he turned to find himself facing a white haired man with two fangs protruding from his mouth, he snarled at the three men and they pushed each other out of the way to run back out of the window with the creature watching with a smirk and then began to laugh having enjoyed the show before glancing at the human next to him.

The human had lightly tanned skin and long white hair that was tied back as well as amber eyes that held fear.

"Tch, you gave me some entertainment when I was bored so I thank you," He said and the human blinked in surprise but back away all the same.

"Bored?"

"Yup. I don't get to scare people anymore; they know me too well now so they stay away," He shrugged and looked at him once more; "You might provide me with some fun,"

His glance went to the window and he wondered if he would be able to make it.

"I'll even let you live," He held his hand out to him; "Ryuuga,"

_What's the worst that could happen?_

"Tsubasa," He took the hand to shake and was surprised to find that the vampire's hand felt rather cool even in the warm flat; _Guess it's due to him being what he is._

In time Tsubasa would learn that he made a grave mistake.

XXX

Trouble always had a habit of following Tsubasa even though it wasn't like he _asked_ for trouble to follow him, it just happened. When he realised the truth about what Ryuuga was he knew his days as a petty thief were over

Although he had read plenty of vampire stories, and who hadn't really? Ryuuga just didn't seem to fit into the stereotype that had been created. Although Tsubasa didn't believe him right away and Ryuuga had to prove to him that he was indeed part of the undead by biting him and making his mark on him.

The vampire had of course offered Tsubasa some of his own blood that he promptly declined; even though Ryuuga wasn't a stereotypical vampire it didn't mean that the rules weren't the same.

So they worked together, although it was essentially Ryuuga enjoying scaring away the human's that were causing Tsubasa trouble, with the vampire telling him that he was getting stronger after each feed he got from at least one of the human's.

_Could that be a concern?_ Tsubasa had wondered, but he pushed that thought away, deciding that he wouldn't be alive when it caused problems for someone else.

He found himself being protected by someone who was rightly feared and he didn't mind it. If anything the vampire was becoming something like a friend as well as a protector.

_He'll be fine._


End file.
